Always Together
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: The sound of beeping filled Apollo's head. The monotone aspect of the beeping made it almost unbearable for him and he wanted nothing else but to cut off the insistent noise.


**A/N: So this is a request fill for my friend Hakkari, who asked for a cute Apollo/Trucy bro/sis fanfic. Well…I kind of fulfilled that, right? I'm sorry, I tried for fluff and produced hurt/comfort/angst. This was originally posted on my tumblr. **

**And I apologize if Trucy and Apollo are OOC. As far as I can remember, this is my first time writing their characters. **

**Warning: Slight AA5 spoilers, although I'm sure it's pretty much common knowledge about Apollo's accident. Still, better safe than sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney. **

The sound of beeping filled Apollo's head. The monotone aspect of the beeping made it almost unbearable for him and he wanted nothing else but to cut off the insistent noise. Turning his head in the direction of the noise, Apollo furrowed his eyebrows a bit and let out a soft groan. He tried to move his arms, only to find that they weighed a ton. Or at least, they felt as though they weighed a ton. Eyebrows furrowing further, now in confusion rather than in annoyance, Apollo finally decided to open his eyes and see if he could figure out exactly where he was.

Cracking open his eyes, a hiss left his mouth as a bright beam of light shined right in his eyes. Turning his head away from the light source, Apollo took a few moments to collect himself, trying to rid of the slight burning that the light had left behind. While he did that, he tried again to see if he could move his arms or fingers at all. However, any hope that he had that perhaps he had just been imagining the lack of ability to move was quickly doused when he found that he still couldn't move his arms. More specifically, he couldn't move his torso at all. The smallest twitch from inside of his chest burned and stung, leaving Apollo in a deeper state of confusion.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he move his body at all? Why was everything so bright, when he knew that his room was never this bright? _And where was that beeping coming from?!_

Growing frustrated, Apollo decided to open his eyes once again to see what was wrong with him exactly. Bracing himself, he opened his eyes again, sighing in relief as he found that the light wasn't quite as bright as before. Things were still bright, but it was at a much more manageable level. Blinking a few times to rid of the white dots dancing in his vision, Apollo slowly let his eyes take in his surroundings.

At first, he didn't recognize anything around him. There were a bunch of machines to his right and left, all of which seemed to be on at the moment. One particular machine was the source of the continuous beeping noise, with a green line jumping on a screen accompanying the noise. For a moment, he couldn't fully comprehend what he was looking at, a slight haze over his mind. But after several moments of staring at the machine, his brain finally supplied him with the word that he was looking for. _Heart monitor._ He was hooked up to a heart monitor.

Why was he hooked up to a heart monitor?

Letting out a shuddering breath, Apollo slowly let his eyes move to the opposite side of the room. It was still just as bright as before, causing Apollo to shut his eyes and look away. The blinds were wide open, letting in all of the sunlight. And due to the white colored walls, the sunlight just looked brighter. It made it hard to concentrate on anything other than the fact that he was sitting in some blank prison room.

_Hospital room_, his mind supplied for him.

…Yes, that makes sense…he was in a hospital room. That would explain all of the equipment around him, as well as the white paint on the wall. Everything felt so bland and plain, not to mention there was a horrible smell floating around him every time that he breathed in.

Slumping back against his bed, Apollo stared at the ceiling for a moment. Why was he here in the first place? He couldn't remember why at all. In fact, he couldn't really remember a whole lot other than his name and a few other key facts about himself. It was really disorienting, to say the least. He just wanted some kind of information, a status report, a chart detailing why he was in the hospital, something…

A timid knock pulled Apollo out of his hazy thoughts, causing him to look over towards the door. At the entrance, he saw a young girl clutching onto a bright blue hat, donning a cap of the matching shade. For a moment, the sight of this girl confused Apollo for a bit, causing him to tilted his head a bit. He didn't think that he recognized her at all. At least, not to his knowledge. It wasn't until the girl slowly made her way into his hospital room, a hesitant smile on her face that Apollo immediately placed a name with her face.

_Trucy. _

His…his sister. She came to visit him…

With that thought in mind, images immediately started to flash in his mind. People running past him, smoke and the sounds of screaming. Rubble scattered along the ground. A woman crying for help. The sound of a bomb. Pain. Intense, burning pain. Darkness. Pitch black darkness.

He…he had been caught…in some kind of attack. Some kind of terrorist attack. A building that he had been inside had been attacked by a bomb. That would explain why…why he was in the hospital then…

The movement of his sister out of the corner of his eyes drew Apollo out of his memory, causing him to focus completely on Trucy.

"Apollo…?" Trucy asked in a hesitant voice, so unlike the young magician.

Blinking tiredly for a moment, Apollo just stared at Trucy for a moment before giving her a small smile. He was about to try and move his arm towards her, only to remember that he couldn't move any part of his torso. So, he just slumped back into the bed and gave Trucy a small smile. "Hey Trucy…" Apollo's eyebrow's furrowed as he said that. He almost didn't recognize his own voice. It sounded almost raw and scratchy, like he had been screaming for a long time or something.

Trucy seemed as though she didn't recognize his voice either, because she cringed slightly before letting her trembling smile come back to her face. Letting out a soft hum, Apollo tilted his head. He hadn't…he didn't think that he had ever seen such a look on Trucy's face before. She looked…so heartbroken…and upset. It really made him upset to see his sister so emotionally broken. Trucy always had a smile on her face, even in the face of danger. And even when she wasn't smiling, she was always content in some way. But now…now she really looked as though she was grieving.

"Trucy?" Apollo asked, trying to signal her to come over to him so that they could talk.

Seeming to understand his silent message, Trucy quickly made her way over to Apollo, sitting in the closest seat to him. He glanced at the other seat for a moment, noticing a navy blue suit jacket along the back for the first time. Phoenix's, his mind told him. So, Phoenix had been there to visit. That didn't surprise him, since the other man was technically his mentor. Although, the thought that the older man had visited him while he was unconscious made him…almost blistering mad. However, he didn't linger on that thought, much more willing to think about the fact that his sister was there with him at the moment.

Apollo let his eyes flicker back to his sister and he stared at her for a moment. Right now, she looked so much older than she was. There were dark circles underneath her eyes and if he looked closely, he could have sworn that there were tear tracks on her cheeks. Just the sight of Trucy in this condition pulled at Apollo's heart and made him want to know why Trucy was so upset.

Noticing movement out of the corner of his eyes, Apollo followed Trucy's hand as it went to grab his hand. His bandaged hand. Apollo's eyes grew wide in shock at the sight of his hand completely covered in bandages. His eyes then momentarily shifted from his hand to his torso, which was now somewhat revealed since the blanket had been pushed down. His breath hitched as he saw that his entire torso was covered in bandages. The shock of seeing himself in such a condition cleared up Apollo's mind, making him notice one other thing: he couldn't see out of one of his eyes.

Heart pounding in horror, Apollo shot a look of confusion to his sister, silently asking for answers. Had he been that badly injured by the blast? Was the bomb dropped somewhere near him? Was he permanently injured?

Feeling a slight tightening sensation on his hand, Apollo was once again pulled out of his thoughts by Trucy. Staring at his sister, he watched as she sniffed softly and gave him a watery smile.

"Apollo…I…I'm so glad that you're okay…," she whispered softly, his voice almost choking up.

Apollo felt as though his chest was tightening up with emotion as he listened to Trucy. He had never seen her like this before. It was like he was looking at another person or something. This wasn't the Trucy that he had come to know. It was almost as though he was looking at another person. He could do nothing but watch as Trucy practically fell apart next to him.

"Y-you…I thought you had…had died…the doctors said that they couldn't find your pulse…and that you were going to _die_…but then…t-they…they said that…they found a pulse just as they were about to cut off life support…," Trucy trailed off, unable to finish her statement due to the fact that she looked as though she was about to cry again.

Not wanting that, Apollo tried to squeeze Trucy's hand. However, he found that he could only twitch his fingers somewhat, which did little good. So, as he watched tears come to his sister's eyes again, Apollo pierced his lips together and cleared his throat with a bit of difficulty.

"W-well…I'm here now…Trucy…nothing is going to take me down that easily…," he said with his hoarse voice, a smile pulling at his lips.

Apollo watched Trucy closely, noticing that she was looking at him as though she didn't expect him to say that. Chuckling softly, he moved his head slightly to get a bit more comfortable. "I'm here now Trucy. And I'm not going to leave you, no matter what," Apollo swore in conviction.

Trucy stared at her brother for a few more moments before she started to cry once again. But this time, she gave a smile as well and nodded her head in what Apollo hoped was understanding. Letting out a soft sigh in relief, the young male shut his eyes for a moment to let himself collect his thoughts. However, that plan was swiftly crushed by Trucy as she suddenly hugged him tightly, burrowing her face in the crook of his neck. Letting out a groan in protest, Apollo gritted his teeth as he felt his entire torso give a dull throb of pain.

"T-Trucy…c-can you…let me go…?" he hissed out softly.

Almost immediately, Trucy moved away from his and brushed back her hair, giving him a sheepish smile. "S-sorry…I guess I got a bit carried away."

Apollo just shook his head and chuckled. "It's alright. Just be careful next time."

Trucy nodded her head, wiping away her tears before settling back down in her chair. She placed her hands in her lap, gazing over to the chair next to her, where her father's coat laid. For a moment, she stared at the piece of clothing before she gathered it up into her arms and folded it and placed it back on the seat. Apollo watched her silently as she did this, his eyes narrowed somewhat.

Trucy must have noticed his glare, since a soft sigh left her mouth. "Apollo…you can't stay mad at dad forever," she pointed out softly.

"He's not my dad," Apollo said immediately, averting Trucy's eyes. "He's never acted like a dad for me, and never will."

"But Apollo-"

"Trucy, he hid the fact that he knew who our mother was! He knew who she was, knew that we had seen her, and knew that we didn't know! And yet, he kept that a secret from us!" Apollo growled out, his pulse starting to race.

Sighing, Trucy nodded her head slowly. "I…I know that…but he had his reasons, Polly. He wouldn't have hidden it from us if he didn't think there was a good reason to do so."

Apollo knew that in a way, that was true. However, ever since he had gotten to know Phoenix, the older man had always had a way of hiding things just for the sake of making things difficult. Sure, in the end, they always ended up helping him, but at what cost? Why didn't he have the right to know who his family was, after years of wondering? Why didn't Trucy have the right to know where her mother was? This wasn't some game to see if Apollo could figure out the mystery or not. This was their lives that Phoenix had been playing with. And that was precisely why Apollo hated it. He hated that Phoenix seemed to treat this entire thing like a big mystery rather than a serious matter, just like he treated everything.

So caught up in his anger, Apollo didn't even realize that the heart monitor was beeping faster and faster until he heard Trucy calling out his name several times, her hand shaking his shoulder. Blinking rapidly, Apollo snapped his head up to look at Trucy, who was looking down at him with wide eyes.

For a moment, Apollo could only breath in deeply, his heart racing a mile per second. Letting out a shuddering breath, he rested his head against his pillow and slumped in defeat. He…he hadn't expected to get so…so consumed in his anger. Although, he supposed that that shouldn't be quite so surprising, given the fact that he had snapped at Phoenix in a similar fashion when he had found out about this entire thing in the first place.

It was just a clusterfuck of emotions and secrets that Apollo wished would just go away.

Giving a sigh, Apollo turned his head to the side and looked at Trucy head on. "I'm sorry for snapping at you…I shouldn't be yelling at you like it's your fault…"

Trucy just waved her hand, dismissing his comment. "It's fine. You…you have the right to be upset."

"But not now. Not when you're obviously upset and I'm sitting in a hospital," Apollo said in shame, bowing his head.

After that, neither of them talked, preferring to remain in silence. However, they did make sure to keep contact with each other, their hands brushing against each other every so often. Eventually, their hands ended up on top of each other. Their eyes locked for a moment before they gave each other gentle smiles, looking towards the window and out into the city. Their voluntary silence eventually was filled with the sound of soft snoring as they both fall asleep one by one. Apollo was the first to go to sleep, due to his exhaustion and the extent of his injuries. And soon after, Trucy ended up falling asleep as well, since she had been up for a night and almost half a day, completely worried about her brother.

That was how Phoenix found them about an hour later, draped across Apollo's bed. He stopped in the doorway, his hand frozen on the knob for a moment before he gave a soft smile. Sighing softly, he padded into the room, taking care not to wake up Trucy and Apollo. Once he was by Trucy's side, he quietly grabbed his jacket before gazing down at the two siblings for a moment.

Giving a soft smile, Phoenix knelt down and pressed a soft kiss on Trucy's forehead before moving away. But before he could turn around and walk out of the room, he stared at Apollo's peaceful face. He hadn't seen the male so peaceful since the time before Kristoph was convicted. It was a sad thought, that perhaps he had been the reason for the young man's stress and anger, but one that he lived with. Perhaps after this accident…they could put everything aside and start anew. It was a naive thought, but it was one that Phoenix wouldn't mind trying.

Bending over Trucy, Phoenix pressed a kiss to Apollo's head as well, silently wishing him well before pulling away. Then, draping his jacket over his shoulder, he made his way out of the hospital room, shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

_One Month Later_

"Trucy, do you mind telling me why I have to wear this ridiculous outfit again?" Apollo asked with a raised eyebrow, holding out his arms in emphasis.

Lifting her gaze up from Mr. Hat for a moment, Trucy gave a soft giggle. "Since you have all of those injuries, you have to dress like you came out of some great battle. It's what all the performers do."

"But I'm not a performer! I'm an attorney!" Apollo exclaimed.

Trucy just laughed and waved her hand, turning her full attention back towards Mr. Hat. Apollo huffed, although made no movement to get out of the jacket draped across his shoulders. He supposed…he supposed that the jacket did look kind of cool. In a weird, army kind of way. It…it kind of made him look like one of those cool samurai commanders that he always saw on TV.

Giving a bit of a smile, Apollo turned to the closest mirror, puffing out his chest and broadening his shoulders somewhat. He placed his hands on his waist and pretended as though he was giving a hardy laugh. "My name is Apollo Justice, and I am the man who is going to take you down," he said in a deep voice, grinning from ear to ear.

"See Polly, I told you that you'd like the jacket~" Trucy said in a sing-song voice from across the room.

Sputtering, he quickly turned around, a bright flush on his cheeks. "T-that proves nothing! I-I was just…checking to make sure that it fits me, that's all!"

"_Mmhmm_," Trucy said slowly before bursting out in laughter.

Apollo huffed again before he started chuckling as well, shaking his head slightly. Trucy really was something else.

**A/N: Oh gosh, this is all kinds of horrible. T_T**


End file.
